1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure-data generating apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus that generates exposure data for driving a two-dimensional display device such as a DMD (Digital Micro-mirror Device).
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiple exposure apparatus that uses the two-dimensional display device such as the DMD is proposed.
In the multiple exposure apparatus that uses the two-dimensional display device such as the DMD, the exposure data that is used for driving the two-dimensional display device is generated on the basis of drawing data such as bitmap data and a cell coordinate corresponding to a cell number of a cell constituting an element of the two-dimensional display device, as shown in Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-50469.
However, when the exposure data is generated, the cell coordinate is read from the cell coordinate table that stores the cell coordinate at every cell unit. In this case, the number of accesses to the cell coordinate table for generating the exposure data equals the number of cells. Therefore, one of the causes hindering the speed-up of exposure data generation is that there are numerous accesses to the cell coordinate table.